


A tale of two skaters

by just_yeole_cryptid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_yeole_cryptid/pseuds/just_yeole_cryptid
Summary: A short story about the progression of Yurio and Otabek's relationship!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 33





	A tale of two skaters

**Author's Note:**

> I watched figure skating on TV today and it made me think of my boys

When Otabek confesses, Yurio shouts at him until his voice is hoarse, face turning red with a mixture of embarrassment and maybe a rise in blood pressure that should certainly be worrying but to Otabek, it's endearing. He reaches out and clasps Yurio's hand in his, watching as his aggression slowly fades out of him as his shouts lapse into quiet mutterings. Yurio's voice fades out completely and his face goes nuclear when Otabek slides his mother's ring onto Yurio's slender finger with a murmur of "it's a promise". Otabek doesn't know what to do when he's met with an armful of sobbing Yurio as he weeps that "surely this is all a joke" and "but Beka, your mother told you to give that to the person you care about most" with a little bit of "what did I do to deserve you" thrown in.

When Otabek kisses Yurio for the first time, it's to shut him up. It has the opposite effect as Yurio starts shrieking profanities and "MY GOD YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME" as well as "GOD YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD" but when Otabek leans back in, Yurio doesn't push him away, just mutters "you're a dork" against his lips and throws his arms around Otabek's shoulders.

When Otabek proposes to him, it's on the scenic lookout where Otabek first asked Yurio to be his friend. There are lights strung along the railing, with pictures clipped to the wire, Polaroids that Otabek had taken of them during the most recent months of their relationship, holding an engagement ring up when Yurio wasn't looking. As Otabek kneels and holds out the ring, he expects Yurio to shout like he usually does but instead, he just nods his head, tears slipping down his cheeks. Just as he had almost three years ago, Yurio extends his hand and lets Otabek slip the ring on his finger and just as the first time, he falls into Otabek's arms, a weeping mess.

When Otabek and Yurio get married, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov sobs like a proud father, even his husband, Yuri, is sniffling as he hands Viktor another tissue. Yurio looks radiant as his grandfather walks him down the aisle and Leo has to stand on his tip-toes so he can whisper to Otabek "you need to breathe, he's not even at the altar yet". Guang-huang giggles as Yurio walks to stand next to him and in front of Otabek. Otabek resists the urge to reach out and brush a lock of Yurio's hair behind his ear.

When they say their vows, Yurio is barely holding back tears and it's mostly thinly veiled passive-aggression that  _ anyone  _ else would find worrying but Otabek has found and still, to this day, finds strangely endearing.


End file.
